Allura
Księżniczka Allura jest księżniczką planety Altei, córką Króla Alfora i jedną z nielicznych żyjących Altean. Wraz z Coranem oraz Zamkiem Lwów byli uśpieni na dziesięć tysięcy lat. Jest komandorką Drużyny Voltron i Paladynem, pilotuje Niebieskiego Lwa. Wygląd Normalnie Allura ma wygląd smukłej, młodej i humanoidalnej kobiety o brązowej skórze i długich, kręconych srebrnych włosach. Jako Alteanka, jej uszy są spiczaste, a nie zaokrąglone, a na jej kościach policzkowych znajdują się małe, różowe charakterystyczne znaki pod obydwoma oczami. Źrenice oczu mają zauważalny kolor lawendowy. Allura zwykle nosi włosy tak, by grzywka nie wpadała na twarz, odsłaniając złotą ozdobę, którą nosi; jej włosy sięgają bioder, ale kiedy zakłada swoją zbroję, jest w stanie spiąć je w koka. Nosi parę fioletowych kolczyków, które zwisają z uszu. Kiedy nie jest w zbroi, Allura nosi oficjalną królewską suknię jak przystało na księżniczkę. Sukienka jest w większości niebiesko-biała, akcentowana również złotym, jasnoniebieskim i różowym kolorem. Nosi złote bransoletki na obydwóch nadgarstkach i niebieską pelerynę. Wnętrze jej peleryny jest różowe i pokryte bielą, a kołnierz ozdobiony niebieskim alteańskim znakiem po każdej stronie. Pod sukienką Allura nosi białe buty ze złotym odcieniem na kostkach i podeszwach. Zbroja/Paladyn W zbroi Paladyna, strój Allury odzwierciedla pozostałych Paladynów, ale posiada różowe akcenty - kolor, który Alteanie noszą na cześć poległych wojowników. Oprócz zbroi Paladyna, Allura ma swoją własną zbroję, jednak nie nadaje się ona do walki tak jak ta Paladyna. Hełm, który nosi, jest biały, aby pasował do odcieni różu oraz niebieskich, alteańskich akcentów. Jej czarne "rękawiczki" mogą zostać zdjęte podczas noszenia zbroi. Osobowość Księżniczka Altei nosi w sobie równowagę, autorytet i wolę obrony wszechświata przed złem. Ceni dyplomację i uprzejmość, zachowując się tak uprzejmie, jak to możliwe, aby nie urazić innych, nawet gdy sytuacja jest napięta i stara się pomóc wszystkim potrzebującym, ale ostatecznie ma swoje cele na wojennej ścieżce sprawiedliwości, by pokonać Zarkona. Może być dość uparta i brutalna, by osiągnąć zamierzony cel. Jej motywacja jest osobista, a także służy większemu dobru: Allura ma poważną nieufność i nienawiść do Galran z powodu zdrady Zarkona, jaką sprawił wobec jej ojca Alfora, zniszczenia planety i rasy Altean przez Imperium. Pogrzebała swoje cierpienia i lęki, przedstawiając siebie jako opanowanego przywódcę i dokłada wszelkich starań, aby było zdrowie i bezpieczeństwo dla wszystkich. Łatwo rzuca się w sam środek bitwy, by uratować tych, którzy zostali złapani lub dołączyć do walki, ignorując wszelkie ostrzeżenia. Gdy pojawia się propozycja pracy z Galranami w celu pokonania Zarkona, tylko zgadza się na przymierze z Blade of Marmora dla czynienia większego dobra oraz dowiaduje się o dziedzictwie Keith'a. Allura odsuwa na pewien czas Keith'a, by zaspokoić swój gniew, jednak później zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest on częścią rodziny, tak jak pozostali Paladyni. Allura zgodnie z prawdą ma dobre serce, a jej pragnienie, by chronić innych, jest tak ogromne, że nie opowiada o Zarkonie jako dawnym Czarnym Paladynie, aby chronić przyjaciół od "mrocznej historii" przeszłości. Allura pozostaje komandorką drużyny, ale uczy się otwartości wobec Paladynów i dzielić się ciężarem obrony wszechświata ze wszystkimi, zamiast je znieść w pojedynkę. Nie toleruje stania bezczynnie, podczas gdy inni ryzykują życiem, co doprowadza ją do przyłączenia się do Paladynów w walce jako Paladyn i pilot Niebieskiego Lwa. Umiejętności Sprzęt Oprócz pilotowania Niebieskiego Lwa i Zamku Lwów, Allura wykorzystuje ten sprzęt: Określone umiejętności Walka Specjalnością Allury jest walka na bliski dystans z alteańską bronią i batem. W przeciwieństwie do jej smukłej sylwetki i oficjalnych statystyk, Allura ma siłę większą od przeciętnych ludzi, oficjalnie określoną jako "super siła": jest w stanie rzucić Shiro przez pokój, przeciągnąć Zethrid za pomocą batu, przebić się przez metalowe drzwi i je zamknąć, podczas gdy roboty-strażniczy wymuszają ich otwarcie. Pilotowanie Jako pilot Zamku Lwów, Allura jest w stanie latać dużym statkiem kosmicznym z łatwością i jest zaznajomiona ze wszystkimi technicznymi aspektami maszyny. Twierdzi, że latała Zamkiem Lwów przez połowę swojego życia. Jako Paladyn pilotujący Niebieskiego Lwa, trudno dostosować się jej zmian, ale w końcu staje się najszybciej przyzwyczajającym się Paladynem , co świadczy o jej talencie. Inne umiejętności Ciekawostki *Dokładny wiek Allury jest nieznany. Została opisana jako nastolatka przez kadrę oraz dodatki dla serii. Ponieważ wiek Corana wynosi co najmniej 600 lat, co dowodzi długowieczności Altean, nie wiadomo, czy Allura ma 19 lat, mniej, czy też po prostu jest alteańskim odpowiednikiem ludzkiej nastolatki. **Choć istniała przez co najmniej 10 000 lat, Allura nie zestarzała się mentalnie ani fizycznie, ponieważ znajdowała się w stanie snu i nieświadomie doświadczała poczucia czasu. **Kova ma 28 deca-phoebs, kiedy Honerva i Zarkon przybywają na Daibazaal, a Allura urodziła się po Kovie. The Paladin's Handbook tłumaczy deca-phoebs na lata; jeśli przewodnik jest dokładny i nie upłynęło wiele czasu między zniszczeniem Daibazaal, a zaśnięciem Allury, to Allura ma nie więcej niż 28 lat. **Allura urodziła się przed Lotorem, ale ponieważ została umieszczona w kapsule na 10 000 lat, to Lotor przeżył te lata i jest od niej starszy. *Allura dostała bata jako formę Bayarda, ponieważ wyglądał fajnie i kadra serii chciała coś innego niż pistolet czy też miecz. *Hełm podarowany Allurze przez Zarkona, gdy była niemowlęciem, odzwierciedla hełm noszony przez Lotora z Obrońcy Wszechświata. *Allura wzorowana jest na Allurze z poprzednich serii Voltron, która z kolei opierała się na postaci Fali z Beast King GoLion. Przypisy Nawigacja en:Allura Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Postaci Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Drużyna Voltron Kategoria:Alteanie